


To Gotham We Go

by hoffkk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, Multi, Roadtrip, Summer of Olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their road trip, Felicity talks Oliver into stopping in Gotham City to visit her old college friend, Barbara Gordon, which leads to a little anger, a lot of laughs, and an emotional moment between Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Gotham We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity fluff mixed with some serious Olicity. Let me know what you think! :)  
> Oh, and I apologize for any errors, grammatical or otherwise! Enjoy!

For the past few weeks, Oliver and Felicity had been playing hot potato, spending no more than two days at one place.  They would drive on and explore new places, learning new things about the location as well as each other.

They had been driving for two hours so far this morning.  Well, Oliver had been driving and Felicity had been sleeping.  Her arms were crossed over her chest, head turned to the side in his direction with eyes closed, and bare feet propped up on the dash.  A sudden bump in the road shook her awake.

She rubbed her eyes, groggily, and attempted to stretch her arms a bit. 

"Morning, sleepyhead." He teased.

"Where are we?"  She asked mid-yawn as she ran her hands through her hair in an attempted to make it look less messy.

He went off on a tangent about where they were and the route they were taking, but Felicity wasn't comprehending any of it, except for one word.

"Wait, did you say Metropolis?" Felicity questioned, hoping she hadn't misheard him.

"Yeah, why?" Oliver probed, glancing at her quickly, before focusing back on the road.

"That's near Gotham City.  We should stop there on the way.  My old college roommate Barbara Gordan lives there.  I have been trying to make a trip out to see her for a while, but I've just been so busy..." She trailed off.

Oliver winced, feeling a little guilty.  He knew that Team Arrow business was the main thing that had been keeping her so busy.  Knowing that, he just couldn't deny her of her request to visit Gotham, not that he would've  anyway, but still.

"Of course we can stop in Gotham."  He affirmed, threading his fingers through hers and squeezing her hand, before resting his on top of hers on the center consol.

Felicity placed her other hand on top of his, sandwiching his between the two of hers.  "Thank you." She smiled, before leaning over to kiss the side of his shoulder.  She then grabbed her phone from her purse, immediately texting Barbara the good news.

*****

A few hours later, they were sitting at a table in a trendy cafe called Oracle, where Barbara suggested they should meet.  The main room was big and open with a dark wood floor.  Several little square tables dotted the front of the cafe by the entrance, each covered with either a black or white table cloth with some sort of matching, abstract centerpiece that contained a small candle.  In the back, there were couches and funky-shaped lounge chairs, also black and white, aimed at a small stage for the shop's frequent open mic nights.  On the right-hand side was a long coffee bar, where you can order from a large selection of coffees, teas, baked goods, and the like.  Pendant light fixtures hung in different clusters across the ceiling.  It was a pretty classy place.

They had picked a table near the front, so they'd be easy to find.  Oliver, being ever so vigilant, insisted they sit at a table by the far wall opposite the coffee counter.  This way nothing was behind him, and he could see the whole room and keep an eye on things.  From what he heard, Gotham could be a lot like Starling, so it was best to be prepared.  Felicity had just rolled her eyes as she sat in the seat adjacent to his.   She picked the one on his left to get a better angle of the door, so she could watch for her friend.

Oliver had a regular black coffee, while Felicity went with her usual vanilla latte and a cinnamon crunch bagel.  It was almost 12:30, the time they agreed to meet up, and Felicity had been dying for a snack, but now that she was sitting and waiting, she felt too excited to eat.  So, They just sat, holding hands on the table as they sipped their coffees.

"So what is this Barbara like?"  Oliver wondered aloud.

"Well, she is incredibly smart, talented, and beautiful."  Felicity began.

"Sounds like someone else I know."  He winked.

"Smooth." She praised him sarcastically.  "Seriously though, Barb isn't just smart, but like wicked smart.  She has an eidetic memory, allowing her to remember everything she has ever read or heard."

"Wow."  Oliver supplied, seriously impressed.

"She even skipped two grades in high school, so she may look a little younger than you might be expecting.

Oliver simply nodded, soaking in this new information.  "Anything else I should know?" He queried half-joking, half-serious, and completely not expecting the answer that she gave.

"She's obsessed with vigilante-superheroes." Felicity said quickly, taking a long sip of her latte.

"Excuse me?"  Oliver said, incredulously.

"And did I mentioned that she has a black belt in martial arts?" she went on, trying to smooth it over, "She is really good too, like I said, the girl is wicked smart.  It took her all of three months to earn all her belts, and I-"

"Fe-li-ci-ty."  He said slowly, but deliberately, pronouncing every syllable of her name.

"Hmmm?"  She inquired, innocently, playing dumb for the moment.

"Go back and explain that sentence, please."  He requested, voice serious as his blue eyes pierced hers.  Oliver made sure to add the word "please" to keep things civil.  He really didn't want to end up in an argument, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little annoyed with her sudden revelation.

Felicity brushed hair behind her ear, nervously.  "Barb... well, she sort of has a passion for superheroes.  Every time a new vigilante appears, she is the first to investigate, putting all the info she can find into this supercomputer that she built."

"And you didn't think to mention this sooner?" He asked, free hand no longer gripping his coffee, but at his side under the table, hiding the fact that his thumb and forefinger were now rubbing together, his nervous tick that also indicated anger or annoyance.

"It's not a big deal."  Felicity insisted, rolling her eyes.   She knew he would overreact.

"My identity was revealed all over the news, Felicity!" He said, whisper-shouting.

"Yes, but thanks to your awesome teammates, everyone now thinks The Arrow is actually Roy, so like I said... no big deal."  She squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Still...don't you think she'll have questions?"  He probed, slightly concerned.  Oliver wasn't the greatest at lying on the spot, a fact he had proven time and time again.

Felicity shrugged.  "Probably not.  Ever since she moved back to Gotham after graduation, she has been completely obsessed with this Batman guy."

"Batman?"  Oliver looked confused.  Why hadn't he heard of this guy? And why did he pick such a stupid name?

"Yeah, he's basically the Arrow of Gotham, just minus the arrows."  Felicity elaborated for him as she adjusted her glasses.

"Right."  He said, beginning to understand.

"Don't worry.  Everything is gonna be fine." She promised, giving a reassuring smile as she squeezed his hand again, this time with both of hers.

Oliver let out a breath, but didn't get a chance to respond.  At that moment, the bell at the door chimed, and they heard a loud squeal, causing them to whip their heads in that direction.

"Lissy!" A chipper, feminine voice shrieked.  It came from a skinny, young redhead who was sauntering in their direction.  Oliver watched as Felicity stood to meet her friend part way and greet her with a tight hug.

Barbara Gordon was about two inches taller than Felicity's 5'5" and had long, fiery-red hair that hung half way down her back, adding to her youthful appearance.  To Oliver the woman looked no older than his sister, Thea, who was only 20.  Barbara was clearly on her lunch break.  Oliver could tell because she was in work clothes, a bright yellow blouse and black pencil skirt with simple black heels to match.  She wore glasses just like Felicity, but hers were oval-shaped and missing the rims along the bottom.  Overall, her ensemble was quite the contrast to Felicity's jeans, sneakers, and magenta tank top with matching cropped jean jacket.

After squealing their pleasantries to each other, the girls made their way over to the table.  Oliver stood while Felicity made introductions.

"Barb, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Oliver Queen."  The sentence made Felicity beam as it left her lips.  It was weird, but exciting calling Oliver by the "boyfriend" title.

Barb's eyes widened a bit as she smiled and shook his hand, exchanging hellos as they did.

Oliver went to sit back down and motioned for them to follow.  Barbara just stood for a moment, looking between the two.

"You were serious." She chuckled, impressed by her friend.  "You _are_ actually dating Oliver Queen...and he's actually _here_."

"Of course," Felicity confirmed, slightly confused as she re-intertwined her fingers with Oliver's near the corner of the table that they shared.  "That's what I told you in my text message, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought you were kidding."  Barb told her, pulling a raspberry yogurt from her purse.  "I thought you were just playing off our inside joke."  She finished, smirking as she looked over at Oliver.

Oliver was watching the exchange between them quietly, then suddenly spoke up at Barbs last words.  "What joke?" He asked with a quirk of his brow, wanting to know more.

Felicity blushed in embarrassment, but before she could say anything, Barb chimed in again.

"Felicity told me about how you used to come to her office with the most random requests followed by the most ridiculous excuses."  Barb paused to take a small bite of her yogurt.  She swallowed before continuing. "I used to tease her that you kept coming around because you liked her."

Oliver's lips twitched upward at the corner of his mouth as he took a drink of his coffee.

"...or because you were The Arrow."  Barbara thought to add, looking at Oliver mischievously.

At the mention of his alter-ego, Oliver choked on his drink.  Meanwhile, Felicity was fidgeting with her industrial ear-piercing as she tried (and failed) to hide her smile.

"Well, I can assure you that I am not the Starling vigilante."  Oliver said, and he didn't even have to lie because truthfully he wasn't The Arrow, not anymore.  "It was most definitely the former."  He stated matter-of-factly with a smile, locking eyes with Felicity as he stroked her hand tenderly with his thumb.

 The smile she wore grew bigger, revealing the dimples in her cheeks, which were beginning to turn pink.

"Clearly."  Barbara responded, smirking at the couple across from her, who were grinning at each other like a couple of idiots.  "But are you sure you're not him?  Cause you being The Arrow makes a whole lot more sense, then it being this Roy Harper fellow.  Trust me, I have done my research and thought extensively about this."  She explained, pointing at herself with her spoon for emphasis.  "Lis, you know how I get when I have a theory."  Barb was now pointing her spoon at Felicity, looking for confirmation.

"Yes, I do." Felicity nodded with a laugh.  "Speaking of theories, what are your thoughts on this Batman guy?"

Barbara launched into a rant about the latest Batman happenings, forgetting all about The Arrow, much to Oliver's relief.  Eventually, that turned into a conversation about their college days, and they began reminiscing.

Oliver chimed in from time to time, but mostly he sat and listened.  He enjoyed watching Felicity's facial expressions change as she told a story or reacted to one of Barb's.  It was obvious that they were pretty close back at MIT.  He wasn't surprised though, since they seemed to have a lot it common like their love of computers and superior IQs.  Not to mention, they were both strong and independent and didn't take crap from anyone, including vigilantes.  He learned this from Barb's story about how she actually talked to Batman one night.  Long story short, Batman trying to tell Barbara what was best for her, led to Barbara ripping Batman a new one.

Felicity was having an awesome time catching up with Barb.  It had been way too long, since they last had a real conversation like this.  She really missed their talks.   Unfortunately, their brunch ended all too soon due to Barbara needing to get back to work.  They had agreed to meet again for dinner, just the two of them.  Oliver understood, saying he would find a public gym somewhere and kill time there.

*****

Hours later, Oliver and Felicity were in the hotel room, getting ready for their evening plans.   Oliver had changed into work-out clothes, black sweatpants and a white tee.  He decided to pair the ensemble with his favorite tennis shoes and his grey zip-up, which lay on the floor next to his bag.  He was rifling through the pants he wore earlier for the couple bucks he had pocketed, so he could buy a water from the vending machine.  Just as Oliver had pulled three dollars out of the back pocket, Felicity walked out of the bathroom.  She was wearing a little black dress with her makeup done light and natural looking.  She had opted to wear her contacts and was going to pin the front of her hair up, but for now let it hang in loose waves.  Walking over to her bag barefoot, she dug around inside until finding her signature black, strappy heels and tossed them at the foot of the bed.  Feeling eyes on her, she turned to the side to find Oliver blatantly staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?"  Felicity quirked a brow, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, you look beautiful." He said sweetly, crossing the space between them and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She responded by circling her arms around her neck and giving him a chaste kiss.  "Thank you."

Felicity toyed with Oliver's hair as she stared at him, unconsciously chewing on her lip as a single thought plagued her mind.

"What are you thinking about?"  He probed.

"It's nothing.  I mean, obviously it is something, but I just mean it's nothing important."

"Then tell me."  He replied.

Felicity broke eye contact, staring at his chest while she began to speak.  "It's just...what you said before to Barbara...about how she was right...that you kept coming to my office because you _liked_ me...obviously I know that's not true, which is fine.  I'm not mad about that or anything, It is what it is."  She took a breath, before continuing.  "The thing is, it just got me wondering...when exactly _did_ you realize that you _liked_ me?"

Oliver waited until she met his eyes again before he answered.  "Unofficially or officially?"

"Both." She shrugged, using a finger to trace his Bratva tattoo through his shirt.

"Well, I knew I was feeling something not-so-platonic for you during our trip to Russia.  I felt so ashamed when you saw Isabel leaving my room half-dressed, and then again when we got home and you asked me why it happened, why I chose her.  Those questions cut deep, deeper than I expected them to."

Felicity nodded again, making a face.  _Fracking Isabel._

"The day of my mother's trial was the day I knew for sure that I loved you, though I couldn't admit it to myself until much later."

"You mean the day The Count abducted me?" Felicity questioned.

"Yes," Oliver confirmed, pulling her closer.  "When he called me from your phone, I almost lost it.  Then, when I saw him about to plunge that needle into your neck, I _did_ lose it."

"I thought three arrows to the chest seemed a bit overkill." She smirked at him, making him laugh a short, breathy laugh in return.

"But, what really proved to me how I felt was the fact that once I knew you were in trouble, I didn't hesitate leaving my sister and my mom in their time of need.  Had it been anything else, I would have put it off or sent an anonymous tip to the SCPD and let them handle it.  But this wasn't anything else, this was you.  You needed help, you needed _me_.  Once I knew that, nothing else seemed to matter except getting you home safe."

Felicity felt a pang of happiness at his words, but she also felt a pang of sadness.  She hated that night for so many reasons: she almost died, Oliver had to kill again, and now she could add the fact that she made him leave his family in a pivotal moment.  She pulled his head down with her hands so she could press her forehead against his.  They closed their eyes and soaked in each other's presence.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm not."  He told her. "I did what I had to do, and I'd do it again.  Like I said, there was no choice to make."

She couldn't stand it any longer and crashed her lips into his.  They came at each other hungrily, hands roaming, hearts racing.  The made out for a long moment, then Oliver proceeded to move his lips downward to her neck and shoulder, sliding her thin black strap out of the way, so it hung limp off her shoulder.  He made his way to the other shoulder, moving the other strap.  Then left a trail of kisses across her chest, leading to her cleavage.

This move was all too familiar.  Felicity knew where this was heading, and just as Oliver began to step forward and move them towards the double bed, She pushed him back.

"Oliver," She glanced quickly at the clock, "I have to leave in thirty minutes."

He took off his shirt, tossing it aside, as she let out a small whimper.

"That's more than enough time."  He assured, his voice sounding husky.

Before she could come up with a response, she was on her back on the bed with a shirtless Oliver hovering over top of her.  Sliding his hands up her thighs, he kissed her long and deep.

"I love you."  He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Then they proceeded to prove just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out my other works as well as my tumblr (also under hoffkk)! Please and Thank you!


End file.
